


Day Eight: Domestic Life

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: Thomas liked cooking. As a child, he would spend hours in the kitchen with his Ima and his Bubbe cooking up a wide assortment of delicious treats. His sisters and brother never showed an interest in cooking, but Thomas showed enough interest for all his siblings combined. His Bubbe was always impressed with how attentive Thomas was and was always happy to teach him. Thomas’ father wasn’t as enthused about Thomas spending so much time in the kitchen with the women but he also wasn’t around enough to truly argue.





	Day Eight: Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm wildly impatient and I love waking up to comment emails in my inbox, I am posting this early. Enjoy.

Thomas liked cooking. As a child, he would spend hours in the kitchen with his Ima and his Bubbe cooking up a wide assortment of delicious treats. His sisters and brother never showed an interest in cooking, but Thomas showed enough interest for all his siblings combined. His Bubbe was always impressed with how attentive Thomas was and was always happy to teach him. Thomas’ father wasn’t as enthused about Thomas spending so much time in the kitchen with the women but he also wasn’t around enough to truly argue. 

James, on the other hand, was an awful cook. He had never shown an interest in anything to do with cooking and his mother much preferred to have him entertain his younger siblings while she took care of the cooking. James had to learn really basic stuff when he went to boarding school but even managed to suck at that. When he and Thomas first started dating, Thomas astounded by how awful James was in the kitchen. The first time they’d tried cooking together had ended in a small fire and a massive potful of burnt rice. 

So now, James stayed far away from the kitchen and let Thomas do whatever he wanted in there. They had worked out a pretty good system. Thomas would cook. James would set the table and clean up. James had no problem cleaning up if it meant he got a constant stream of Thomas’ delicious culinary creations. James loved watching Thomas cook though and would often sit at the kitchen island while his husband cooked. It was fun to watch Thomas move around the kitchen, his movements graceful and smooth like he was doing a dance. 

James wasn’t sure what Thomas was cooking tonight but the apartment sure did smell good when he arrived home from his doctor appointment. He dropped his keys in the dish by the door, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the hook. Their puppy dashed down the hall, nails clicking on the hardwood floor. James crouched down, smiling and scratching between Plato’s ears. He was a rescue that James had adopted while Thomas was away in France for work a couple months ago. Thomas had been less than pleased since he was more of a cat person but it didn’t take long for Plato to endear himself to Thomas. 

After giving Plato a bit of attention and love James stood and made his way into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of his husband gracefully moving around, the stove full of pots and counters covered in various ingredients. He stood in the doorway, watching as Thomas sprinkled a few spices over whatever was in one of the pots. He was humming along to the music playing softly from the speaker in the corner of the counter, not seeming to notice James’ presence yet. This made James smile even harder. Thomas always got so wrapped up in whatever task he was working on, seeming to forget that the rest of the world even existed. James found it endlessly adorable, even if it was sometimes frustrating. Plato rubbed against James’ legs, whining softly and drawing the attention of Thomas. 

Thomas turned around to check on Plato, grinning brightly, “James! You’re home!”

“I am,” James nodded, crouching down to gently scratch between Plato’s ears. 

“How was your doctor’s appointment?” Thomas asked, wiping his hands on his apron before going over to pull James in for a kiss. James smiled, kissing him back gently, hands resting on Thomas’ chest.

“It was fine,” James whispered, pulling back slightly to look at Thomas. “My doctor is a bit concerned about a couple things so I’ve got to get a couple blood tests done in a couple days.”

“Blood tests for what?” Thomas asked, frowning and looking worried. 

“She wants to do a ‘Full Blood Count’,” James explained, giving Thomas a gentle smile. “She thinks I might have anaemia.”

“That’s not that bad,” Thomas said, nodding slowly. “That’s perfectly treatable.”

“Yes, Thomas, see I’m fine,” James said, kissing Thomas gently. 

“I still worry about you,” Thomas whispered, cupping James’ cheek gently. 

“I know, but I’m fine,” James whispered, leaning into Thomas’ hand. He smiling gently at his husband, leaning in to kiss him again sweetly. Plato whined at their feet; he didn’t like not being the center of the attention. James chuckled, breaking the kiss to crouch down and pet Plato, making the dog bark happily. 

“Dumb dog,” Thomas grumbled, pouting. 

“Don’t be upset just because Plato is cuter than you,” James said, looking up and grinning at his husband. Thomas huffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. 

“He isn’t,” Thomas grumbled. 

“He is,” James said, looking back down at Plato and scratching under his chin before standing and giving Thomas a kiss. “But I still love you.”

“Love you too,” Thomas whispered, smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> In this little mini au I've created Thomas has 3 siblings - two sisters (one younger and one older) and a brother (younger). Also, Thomas is Jewish in like all my fics because Jewish!Thomas gives me life. 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
